kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkadii-Zokesia
The Arkadii-Zokesian Federation, also known as Arkadii-Zokesia, is a Federation of states and nations intitally conceived and united together in 2057 by the Republic of Bosmyth and North Zokesia. Federation is made up of the Federal Council, a meeting of the leadership from Zokesia, Arcovy, Valenia, Schrschnell, Kothen, Juno, Doren Island, and Wardian Korfu. the nations within the Federation unite militarily and form a mutual defense pact between them. Government The Zokesian Federal Government is made up of a Northern Zokesian Parliament and a Southern Arcadian parliament, which are voted in by the people every five years. There are many parties and coalitions are usually required to win a majority, from which a President and Chancellor is decided amongst the victors of each house. The current President is Francisco Grail. The Chamber of Weights and Measures handles economic and judicial matters, and the military is led by Zokesian High Command, at its head the President. Federation Assembly Each province gets 8 representatives in the Federation Assembly, with Federal States and overseas territory receiving 4. There are a total of 216 members of Parliament, and the President and Chancellor are elected by the majority vote of the new parliament. Provinces Zokesia's constitution gives power entirely to the federal government. The interior states of Zokesia are locally run at the county level for issues of policing and community but otherwise do not operate autonomously. Sometimes known as "Provinces" these groups have little influence beyond their own sphere, though the Federal government usually takes efforts to keep red tape at a minimum so the provinces can operate as efficiently as possible. The state of Ezekielgrad is run by the Federal Government directly as it contains its capitol. Leadership The Presidents and Chancellors of the Federation since its formation in 2083. Presidents: 2083 - 2085 - Francisco Grail (Steel Pact) 2085 - 2091 - Francisco Grail (Steel Pact) 2091- Present Gen. Gordon S. Kerman (Steel Pact)i Chancellors: 2083 - 2085 - Gen. Gordon S. Kerman (Steel Pact) 2085 - Present - Gen. Gordon S. Kerman (Steel Pact) Geography Zokesia Zokesia's economy is built on its bountiful farmland. From Ezermont to Zok large swaths of countryside make Zokesia the breadbasket of Old Kolus. The cities are often the hub of cultural and commercial trade, with paved 2-lane highways stretching north to south connecting the large areas of Zokesia. Farming is primarily carried out by small communities or local families, operating modern technology which allows them to utilize large swaths of farmland. Food is sold to the commercial farmer's unions, which ship it along the highways to the cities for processing and distribution. the size of the farms usually mean small townships are formed away from the cities where groups of families live and commune to come together as a community, off the highways. Manufacturing and service industry dominate the northern cities. Designed to process exports south, these cities take raw materials and either ship them out or turn them into parts, equipment, or exports. Here in the north coal, iron, and steel industries boom and the Oil reserves of Zokesia are located, allowing the factories to continue pumping out material for the people of Zokesia. It is here that Military Industry, and the bulk of the raw materials needed for the arms manufacture, is located. To the east, Juno houses the high tech development centers of military companies such as Ward Industries, Zokesia Skunkworks, and Extramus Military Techology. The deserts to the east are weapons test ranges and training centers. New Arcovy New Arcovy in the south is a rolling bountiful plains of grassland, farmland, and hills. The southern cities are removed from the industrious north, and instead house a thriving service industry and medium-size industry. Fine art and trade professions ship goods out to the north and export out of the country. Trade from the northern cities flows through Zok and Esia to reach ports in the south, in both New Arcovy and Valeria, as well as the millions of Zokesians living in the Federal States. Zok and Esia's arts and goods travel far and wide as a result, and fetch high price outside Zokesia's borders. Cythia & Zentral The crater region of Cythia has seen multiple failed governments spring up, until Zokesian homesteaders took root and began civilizing the land. Now thanks to the crater road, the area is well off, fishing and mining to produce a living wage for the people who live along the slopes of the Crater. Cythia is a sub-state of New Arcovy. Bravis, Dolren, and Bayconn Island The Bravis Islands are the largest of the Overseas territories, the island group is just 25 Kilometers off of the coast of the Republic of Union. Fishing, herding, and small industry is what dominates the islands. There are two bases on the islands which maintain a static defense force of Federation units. Dolren is an urban island given to Zokesia by Venmous following the civil war in that nation, ensuring the security of the thousands of Zokesians who live there. Bayconn Island is the home of the Mariners, the people who lived on Fish Island before the Fish War came and destroyed their home and livelihood. They were emigrated by the NMC and allowed to live on Bayconn until the island was transferred to Zokesia in 2083. Federal States The Federal States of Zokesia are located south of the Zokesian border, and include Royal Kothen, Schrshnell, Juno, Cythia, the Bravis Islands, and Dolren City. These nations pledge economic and political support to Zokesia and answer directly to the Federal government. As long as the Republic of Zokesia acts lawfully and in accordance with the people the states are required to follow Zokesia's laws and edicts. The leaders of these states are hand picked and are loyal to the President. Elections are every 5 years with the President being decided by the winning party or parties should a coalition be required for majority. Puge-Tatar The relationship of Puge-Tatar to Zokesia is unique in that they pay for the upkeep and production of Zokesian military units, in exchange for Zokesian protection and free trade. The nation has been sovereign since 2062, following their gaining of independence in the First Vanadian War against Sanctum. KUS The Kolus Union State, once a great nation spanning the deserts, crumbled in the late 2070s as Saguaro Rebels streamed southward into Vanadian territory. With the heart of the already overstretched Kolus Empire falling apart, many key members of the KUS government have elected to withdraw to break off as forces moved in on the vulnerable capital.The rapidly retreating forces in north Kolus left a power vacumn as the settled in the mountains east of Juno, where the Ordo Junii assisted them with rebuilding and defending their lands from the tribals. As the nation stabilized it began seeking support from Zokesia, who was more than glad to defend it in return for statehood in the Federation. Commercial Companies Zokesia features multiple high value companies thanks to the open market and constant demand for new military contracts. - Mag Mell Aircraft Development is a private military company which specializes in defense technology. It is based in Juno, Zokesia. The company has taken contracts from nations such as Strelka to provide defense in wartime. - Ward Industries produces aircraft, weapons, and other high tech devices for the Zokesian Military. Among their designs are the Dingo multirole transport. - Sun Rifle Company produces small arms and manufactured the ZAR-3 For the Zokesian Military. - Zokesia Skunkworks is the oldest and most famous Zokesian company and is actually a commercial branch of the Zokesian government, which maintains both federal and commercial contracts and investments and works on the highest black projects. The Founding of the Federation The Federation of Zokesia was founded on February 17th, 2057, with the uniting of Bosmyth and Zokesia. From this beginning union the framework was set for a uniting of the Kolus Peninusla, with Southern Zokesia to be admitted to the federation in due time. The realization of that dream would take 25 years, but it was finally achieved on February 14, 2083, Francisco Grail and Natalia Stihlovich got married in a huge state wedding following talks between the expulsed peoples of Aenia and the Zokesian government. The state marriage means the millions of Aenian refugees who emigrated following the destructive bombs of the Great Kolus War were recognized as now part of the Federation, and as a result new flag has been adopted to reflect the new union of Aenian/Arcadian peoples and the Zokesians. Grail remained President of this new Federation, and immediately set to work expanding the provinces of Zokesia to include the territories in New Arcovy and Valenia, now part of Zokesia following the collapse of MCS in 2082. Vanadian settlers from the remnants of Saguarro and Bastia have decided to unify with Zokesia as well, after Francisco Grail offered them seats in the Parliament and protection in exchange for complete integration as new states to the Federation. Both the Vanadians and the Bastians were used to Zokesian interaction following the 20 years since the First Vanadian War, the construction of the Trans-Vanadian and Trans-Bastian Roads, and the amicable relations with the satellites of Puge-Tatar and KUS, that the power and unity of the Arkadii-Zokesian Federation promised them a better future than their own failed governments who did not attempt to uplift the people nor represent them in a true democratic fashion. Patriotic Songs A list of patriotic songs from Arkadii-Zokesia: Zokesians Never Die (National Anthem) Battle Hymn of the Federation Marching through SanctumCategory:Nations